The Greatest Thing
by A.Baroness
Summary: At his brother's wedding, Niles muses about life and love. Short, fluffy one-shot. Birthday story for leighann415!


**A/N** : Birthday Story for leighann415! Nothing but fluffy fluff here :)

* * *

Niles sat frozen, his eyes following the rapid movement on the dance floor. Daphne, he thought dreamily. Daphne, oh Daphne. He hadn't seen her dancing in a while; her certain moves, twirling about perfectly, while laughing loudly, he felt like being transported back. That night so many years ago, a ball - what was it called? Watching her, mesmerized, he couldn't recall. All he remembered was the dress, fitting her body like a second skin, her face younger, his love for her in its infant stages. He'd ask her later, he decided, if she remembered. This time it wasn't a ball; neither of them was young anymore. A wedding, what a joyous occasion, had brought them here this time and all he could do was watch her. Watch his wife dance.

Niles stretched out his legs, his knees reminding him why he wasn't on the dance floor himself. The years had not been kind to him; his hair receding - who is laughing now, Niles? Frasier had joked - his bones creaking at every turn. But his eyes, they weren't old; they saw Daphne as they'd always seen her. Young and carefree, beautiful and breathtaking. The love of his life then, the love of his life forever.

"Dad, this is the most boring event you guys have ever dragged me to." David, now a lanky teenager, slumped down in the chair next to him. He tore at his tie, hating the garment, loosening it. David looked like a Crane and he adored his piano, his classical music, but inside him was a great deal of Moon. Niles, finally understanding his father after all these years now where he couldn't tell him anymore, couldn't love his son more. His son's love for all kind of sports, his sometimes reckless behavior, it was just so him. A perfect blend, their son.

"It's a wedding, son," Niles told his David, who too watched the women having fun on the dance floor, "They're usually a bit on the dull side."

"Alice seems to like it." The girl, or young woman really, was among these women, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Her long auburn hair flew about her face and Niles glanced at his son, whose eyes followed her every movement. David had had a crush on Alice Doyle ever since he could remember. Roz' daughter, six years his senior, had always regarded him as something of a younger brother, never more.

"Your mother is having fun, too." David just nodded silently, his right foot tapping along to the music.

"Go join them," Niles encouraged his son, "why don't you dance with Alice?" That earned him a raised eyebrow, a patented David look. "Then go dance with the bride. Roz is officially your aunt now, you know."

"She's always sorta been my aunt, dad," David replied, taking his tie off completely now; at least he wasn't wearing jeans and sneakers, "Whether she and uncle Frasier are married or not. She's always been part of the family. Would you mind? If I danced with them? I don't want to leave you here all by yourself." David's eyes were blue, like his own, but their warmth, their compassion that was all Daphne.

"Go on," Niles pushed his son, "I'd dance, too, but my knees, you know."

"You're just scared to embarrass yourself, dad. I bet you have two left feet." David grinned at him and didn't give his father a chance to reply before he jumped up and sprinted towards the dance floor. Niles was back to watching his wife and now his son. David was as tall as Daphne already, his legs long and unable to stand still. Daphne smiled at him, her love for their miracle ever present, and gently pushed him towards a girl who looked to be about David's age. Then, as if knowing that he was watching her every move, she turned to him. The smile never leaving her face, her feet effortlessly following the rhythm of the music, she danced towards him. His heart, no matter how old, thudded faster; every step closer increased its speed.

"It's not as much fun without you." Daphne was slightly out of breath, her cheeks wearing a soft pink.

"I'd join you but..."

"Your knees, I know." The smile was bright, her eyes sparkling.

"Don't worry about me. Go have fun, Daphne. I'm just happy watching you."

"Look at your brother," Daphne sighed. "Have you ever seen him like this? He hasn't stopped smiling once! He and Roz should have gotten married years ago."

"They took even longer than we did." Niles watched his brother and his new sister-in-law. Who knew back then that Frasier and Roz, once they were separated, realized they couldn't live without the other. Their love story was almost his favorite fairy tale; after his and Daphne's, of course.

He had never seen Roz this happy, her face soft and relaxed, giggling at something Frasier was whispering into her ear. They only had eyes for each other on their wedding day.

"She's good for him."

"He's good for her, too."

"You're good for me." Daphne whispered, gently kissing his cheek and then his mouth. He intensified the kiss for a moment, pressing his lips against hers, teasing her with the tip of his tongue.

"No, _you_ are good for me. You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Tears filled her eyes and she gave him a smile.

"I love you, Niles Crane. And just so you know, as soon as they're playing a slow song, I'm going to ask you to dance again. Your knees are still fine enough for slow."

"I'll be here." He promised her and as she joined the others on the dance floor again, he put on a smile and watched. My love, he thought with a sigh, the love of my life. And he watched her, just watched her be happy.


End file.
